Never Again
by Queen of Tartarus
Summary: Ichigo has made the biggest mistake of his life. How is he going to fix it? And is Rukia ever going to forgive him?


I Originally got the idea for the story while hearing the Song Never Again by Kelly Clarkson. Though i did rush through the story i have to admit. The story kept leaving and coming back to me so if it sounds rushed that because it wwas and i'm sorry for that. other than that I hope you Enjoy It!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach! Or the Song Never Again by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

><p>Rukia ran as fast as legs could. She ran through the rain down the darkened streets of Karakura. Her face was stained with fresh tears falling from her eyes. She tried to rid the images of her loved one with someone else. Tried to trash every feeling and leave herself empty but the emotions were too strong the memory to clear in her mind's eye.<p>

"Rukia!" fear and anger coursed through her body. She forced herself to run faster. She pushed herself through the thick trees that surrounded the town. Behind her she could hear large footsteps approaching her.

"Rukia! Wait!" she shook her head. No! She wouldn't stop! She had to get away from him. She had to leave him behind. It was his fault anyway. He chose to end it like he did. She was merely complying with his wishes. So why was he following her? Rage started to fill her as she remembered what she saw earlier that day. She hadn't believed it at first but it had been staring her right in the face it was impossible to ignore.

She walked into her house from work. She had gotten out early to surprise him. But as she walked into her living room she couldn't believe what she saw. _He _and her best friend Orihime were doing _it_ in the middle of the living room floor. Orihime was the first to see her, a gasp escaped the red heads lips when their eyes met. Then _he _turned around and nothing but horror and shock filled his eyes as he saw her standing behind the couch. He immediately stood and pushed Orihime to the side. "Ru-". She had run out before anything but the first syllable of her name was said.

She strained to hear the man behind her. For a moment she thought she lost him. She stopped running and took deep breaths as she tried to slow her heart beat. She heard a twig snap she looked up but was pushed from the side and pinned to a tree. Her head bumped into the stump and she hissed in pain. Slowly she opened her eyes to see her attacker. Her eyes widened as she saw the orange haired man before her. She struggled wildly against his grip.

"Let Go! Let me go!" she screamed. She flung her legs around succeeding in kicking him but it didn't seem to faze him.

"No! We have to talk about this! Rukia Listen to me!" his eyes were wild and determined to get the petite women to look at him. But she refused to even face him. Harshly he grabbed her chin with one hand and lifted it towards him. Rukia kept her eyes tightly shut she refused to meet his gaze even if it killed her.

"Rukia please it was a mistake!" he tried to reason with her but she struggled even harder against him.

"Rukia I love you!" that was what did it. Rukia opened her eyes nothing but complete contempt shone through them. With the strength she had left she pushed her legs against him forcefully. Ichigo staggered backwards and tried to regain his footing. Thunder erupted from the sky as the rain started to pour down harder.

"Why! Why would you do this to me Ichigo!"

"Rukia I swear it was a mis-"

" Don't! Don't you dare you say you simply "lost your way!"" Ichigo tried to locate Rukia. But the rain and trees were making it harder for him to even get a glimpse of her.

"Tell me ichigo…" He turned toward the direction where the voice was coming from. "Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?" He could feel his chest tightening in pain. He couldn't live without her! Why couldn't she understand that he never meant to hurt her? It was all a mistake. From the start he never wanted it but he let his hormones talk him into it. From the corner of his eyes he saw a slight movement. Quickly he grabbed Rukia's wrist before she moved any farther. He pinned her to the tree again and straddled her hips. She struggled against him again. He could see angry tears falling down her face he gently wiped them away. She turned her face from him.

He smiled a sad smile. Yes he knew what he did was wrong he wasn't going to deny it. He'd hurt her. Hurt her deep, hurt her more than a few Sunday school words could fix. He brought his face closer to hers and traced her cheeks with butterfly kisses. He felt her tense under him but he ignored it. He would make this right somehow. He needed to make this up to her.

"Rukia I promise never again will I betray you. I love you. You mean more to me than my own life." he tried to reach for her lips but she pulled away.

"Never again will I kiss you. Never again will I want you! Never again will I love you! Never!" she screamed in his face. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He had to show her, weather she wanted it or not, he was going to show her how much she meant to him.

Rukia's eyes widened when she saw the ferocious look on his face. She was about to scream when she felt him tear at her clothes but it was muffled by the hand that quickly covered her mouth. She felt the cold wet rain cover her body as she was exposed. She felt Ichigo press himself closer to her and pushed her deeper into the tree.

"You are mine Rukia Kuchiki! No matter what we do to each other, no matter how bad it gets we will always be each other's! Nothing can separate us. I promise you that this will never happen again." He slammed his lips onto hers. Rukia tried to struggle against his kiss but his touches on her body were distracting her. An involuntary moan escaped her lips as his hand made its way farther down to her core. His fingers that teased her were starting to send shocks of pleasure up her body. She tried to resist but when two of his fingers pushed into her she gasped. Ichigo took advantage of the moment and thrust his tongue into her unsuspecting mouth. Rukia was weak and started to lose the energy to fight against him.

Ichigo felt her weakening against him and quickly unbuttoned his pants and let his hardened shaft press against his Rukia. Rukia tore away from Ichigo's mouth and screamed when she felt him enter her forcefully. Ichigo continued to pump in and out of her. Her screams and moans were music to his ears. He could tell she was close to her peak but she was being stubborn. A wicked smile crossed his face. Slowly he brought his fingers down to her core and touched the one spot on her body that made her go wild. Rukia screamed in pleasure and moved her head back and forth as Ichigo rubbed her sensitive spot.

"P-please stop." she cried but her words fell on to deaf ears. Instead Ichigo's pace quickened. Rukia's orgasm hit her hard and fast. Tears fell from her eyes as her body betrayed her. Ichigo came soon after. They both stood there panting from there climax trying to get her bearings.

Ichigo felt a sting on his cheek. Rukia lifted her hand to slap him again but it was caught in mid air before it could hit him again.

"You bastard! I hate you!" Ichigo looked into her eyes and brought her face back to his. He lightly pecked her on the lips between each word.

"I love you too." he said gently. Rukia collapsed onto him and cried onto his shoulder.

"It's ok baby. Don't cry. shhh it's ok. I'm sorry I hurt you baby. I won't do it again I'm sorry." Ichigo rubbed her back gently and embraced her. It would take time but he would get her to trust him again. Then everything could go back to normal and they could move on.

* * *

><p>Yeah... So there you go. BTW it was my fist time writing anything with lemons so yeah... it was really awkward for me but at least i tried. anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I really need some constructive criticism! NO FLAMES though!<p> 


End file.
